


Soccer Puppy

by Touchemonamie



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Touchemonamie/pseuds/Touchemonamie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I may be three sheets to the wind right now but even I know that that,” Felix said, pointing the drink in his hand rather accusingly over at Delphine and Alison, who were deep in conversation. “Is the wrong clone flirting with our little pomme de terre.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soccer Puppy

“Oh shut up Fe. You are so pissed right now!” Sarah exclaimed, slapping the back of her hand against Felix’s upper arm.

“Oi! I may be three sheets to the wind right now but even I know that that,” Felix said, pointing the drink in his hand rather accusingly over at Delphine and Alison, who were deep in conversation. “Is the wrong clone flirting with our little pomme de terre.”

Sarah snorted down into her own drink before looking up at Felix. “Potato?” She asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

“Hmm?” Felix merely replied, taking a sip of his drink.

“You just called Delphine a potato.” Sarah laughed.

“Whatever.” Felix huffed. “I still say she’s gagging for it.” He insisted.

Sarah scoffed at Felix’s outrageous comment. “Fe! Alison is not flirting with Delphine! She’s just a soccer mom, yeah. She probably just thinks Delphine is some exotic, cultured Euro or some shit.”

“We’re European!” Felix pointed out.

“No. We’re English. It’s different.” Sarah replied in a dead pan tone.

“Speak for yourself!” Felix said, giving his sister a playful shove. “I am exotic as they come. And I come-”

“Yeah, you really don’t need to finish that sentence.” Sarah cut in.

“So, do you reckon we ought to go and rescue her then?” Felix asked, nodding over at Delphine.

Sarah looked up over to where Alison did rather seem to have Delphine trapped in a corner.

“Nah,” She replied, before taking a swig of her drink. “I’m sure Cosima will go over and rescue her soon enough.” She added, only slightly veiling the annoyance in her voice.

“Erm, who am I rescuing?” Cosima inquired, laughing nervously as she appeared behind Sarah and Felix.

Sarah and Felix both spun around, their faces matching in a childishly guilty expression.

“Oh Cos! We were just talking about you and your gal pal! It seems you might have some competition on your hands. Alison’s had her up against that wall for the best part of three quarters of an hour.” Felix said, his tongue firmly planted in his cheek.

Cosima, completely confused, looked between him and Sarah before squinting over to where her girlfriend and Alison where.

“What? Alison’s not gay.” Cosima replied, laughing.

“How do you know?” Felix said, with a quirk of his eyebrow.

“Erm, have you seen her? And apart from the fact that she’s married?” Cosima countered.

“Don’t be so narrow minded!” Felix exclaimed. “And Elton John was married.” He added, with a sniff. “No, but seriously, think about it, if you’ve got lady urges, who’s to say none of the other clones haven’t?”

At which point Sarah nearly choked on her drink. “Well, for the record; Delphine? I wouldn’t.”

“Thanks Sarah. That makes me feel really comforted.” Cosima replied, to which Sarah gave her a drunken salute, her drink still in her hand.

“All I’m saying is, don’t come crying to us when Soccer Puppy is a thing.” Felix sighed, before he and Sarah both snorted into their drinks.

Cosima looked between the pair of them completely bewildered. “Soccer Puppy?”

***

“You know Delphine, I would just love to go back to Paris one day but Donnie, he just…he just doesn’t understand culture like people like us do. You know?” Alison slurred, prodding at Delphine’s arm with her finger, her wine glass still in hand.

“Hmm, oui…” Delphine replied politely, glancing down nervously at the drink that had sloshed over the side of Alison’s glass.

“Hey, Alison, me and Delphine were thinking of heading back to our hotel now…” Cosima said, as she interrupted the pair of them.

“We were?” Delphine said, almost kicking herself for sounding far too happy about that. “Oh yes, we were.” She added, smiling sheepishly at Alison.

“What? You’re leaving already?” She said, squinting at the wrist that her watch wasn’t on.

“Erm, yeah. It’s like quarter to one you know.” Cosima replied, laughing.

“Good lord! Is it? Donnie must be wondering where the hell I am.”

“You can get a cab with us if you’d want. We’re not actually that far away from you.” Cosima offered, turning to Delphine just in time to catch her tiny head shake and pleading eyes.

***

“So…” Cosima sighed, as she gently pushed Delphine back against the hotel headboard, her hands resting on Delphine’s shoulders. She shifted her hips forward, as she moved her thighs either side of Delphine’s, finding a more comfortable position. “How does it feel exactly to be dating someone with multiple genetic identicals?” She asked, before beginning a trail of light kisses along Delphine’s jaw.

Delphine drew in a sharp breath, grinning. “Oh, I suppose it has its potential.” She teased, before receiving a light nip at her neck.

“Oh is that so?” Cosima replied. “Thinking of trading me in for a better model are we? Considering a ride on the punky train maybe?”

Delphine moaned softly as Cosima kisses became more fervent and frequent. “Who? Sarah?” Delphine laughed, breathlessly. “She’s a little too scary for me.”

“She is?” Cosima teased.

Delphine nodded, biting her lip. “A lot scary actually.” She admitted, bashfully.

“Well how about Alison? She seemed pretty taken with you tonight?” Cosima said, as her kisses slowed gradually.

Delphine laughed at this. “Hmm, Alison. No. She’s a little too intense for me, you know.”

“Is that right?”

“Uh huh. But you know, there is this one clone that I do have my eye on.”

“Yeah?” Cosima said, finally looking up to meet Delphine’s eyes.

“Yeah. She has the most amazing mind. And she is so witty. And she can be very cheeky too. Oh, and very sexy.”

Cosima let out a huff of laughter, as she bent her head, blushing.

“And she has this most amazing brilliant smile, when her whole face lights up and her little eyes scrunch up…” Delphine gently cupped Cosima’s cheek in her hand, bringing their eyes level. “Cosima. There is nobody in the whole of this world like you. And there is nobody in the whole of this world that I would rather spend the rest of my life with.”

Cosima dipped her head again, as she blushed anew. “Yeah, ditto. Obvs.”

To which both of them burst out laughing.

“Come here you.” Delphine demanded, in mock annoyance as she brought Cosima’s lips back to her own.


End file.
